Fluorescent Adolescent
by Lil6969
Summary: AU. "Where did you go?" La frase rebotó en su mente, el chico en el escenario parecía un poco desolado. — Seamos amigos — le propuso pero vaciló y respondió —Algo parecido dijo él... y ya ves cómo están las cosas... (mención Viktuuri) [YoI pertenece a estudio MAPPA (Sayo Yamamoto Mitsurõ Kubo) Yaoi/Friendship [Otario].
1. Chapter 1

_En esta historia se presentarán capítulos con partes en las que harán como song-fic. (los capítulos con nombre en inglés son el nombre de las canciones, los demás no) De todos modos pondré al inicio de cada capítulo si es uno normal o con canción._

 _ **(Cap. song)**_

* * *

 ** _'Fluorescent Adolescent_**

— ¿Ese bar que me hablaste la otra vez? — Se despegó del celular al fin. No paraba de mirar como su nueva foto de Instagram junto a su novia sumaba y sumaba corazones y comentarios.

—Sí, ese bar que te dije la otra vez — Dijo Mila con cara obvia — Los fines de semana son animados porque una banda de chicos toca y siempre se junta gente a verlas. Además podríamos pedir algo y pasar un buen rato — sonrió para poder convencer al par de amigos que la miraban con duda.

—Isabella quiere que me quede en casa hoy. — argumentó JJ volviendo la vista a su móvil.

—Oh, vamos, hombre — lo miró con cara de incrédula— Si quieres la llamo yo y le digo que, que no sé, tenemos un trabajo para la universidad que hacer… ¿Desde cuándo el rey se deja mandonear?

JJ la miró dándole la razón asintiendo como cayendo en una gran verdad, se paró estrepitosamente golpeando con ambas manos y exclamando.

— ¡Tienes razón! ¡Amo a Isabella pero nadie mandonea al gran JJ! — E hizo ese gesto típico suyo con sus dedos formando dos J.

— ¡Eso es! — Mila le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Se volteó y miró al chico que los miraba con cara de "No los conozco". Ella rió captando el gesto — ¿Qué me dices tú, Beka?

Subió y bajó los hombros — Son 2 contra 1… ¿Tengo más opción?

—No — respondió tajante de inmediato con una sonrisa victoriosa la chica y acomodando su cabello rojizo tras su oreja.

Cerca de las 10Pm, se encaminaron al susodicho bar donde desde afuera se escuchaba la música. Al entrar vieron cómo la gente se divertía y disfrutaba de los chicos que tocaban en el escenario. Mila miró a cada integrante de aquella joven banda con cara de víbora pero ninguno era de su gusto. Pidieron unos vasos de cerveza y se sentaron en una mesa a reír y hablar anécdotas en las cuales muchas de ellas el trío estaba involucrado; cosas como _"¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a patinar sobre hielo y JJ aplastó a una señora al hacer su 'súper salchow'?"_ o _"Cuando Beka y Mila se hacían pasar por novios para que Beka pudiera rechazar a sus fans"._ Se partían de risa mientras el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto sobre ellos, o más bien sobre JJ y Mila, porque por el lado de Otabek, el chico era duro para beber.

 _Oh that boy's a slag_

 _The best you ever had_

 _The best you ever had_

 _Is just a memory and those dreams_

De pronto y dejando de lado a Mila y JJ que reían como enfermos desquiciados y medios ebrios, la voz del desconocido en el escenario llamó su atención. La canción al inicio no le había interesado, eran buenos, pero no tanto como para acaparar su vista… hasta aquel momento cuando miró al vocalista; un chico joven con semblante agrio, no era tan bajo pero sí delgado, tenía los ojos azules y el cabello de un rubio liso. Le sorprendió, porque parecía sólo un adolescente menor de edad como para estar a esas horas tocando en un bar donde la edad solicitada era de mínimo 18 hacia arriba. La voz con las que escupía las palabras sonaba a que no solo estuviera cantando, si no que de forma amarga, las lanzaba hacia alguien, y a pesar de todo el bullicio y aplausos a los chicos, él lo notó. Aquella mirada agria con la que tocaba la guitarra de forma brusca y precisa.

 _Where did you go?_

 _Where did you go?_

 _Where did you go?_

 _Ohh_

Una pequeña instrumental venía y los ojos que al acabar de cantar parecían querer llorar bajaron a la guitarra enseguida. A lo lejos vio como el chico apretaba la mandíbula y se recomponía, o mejor dicho, aguantaba la amargura y fruncía el ceño pareciendo enfurruñado… pero dolido.

 _You just sounded it out_

 _But you're not coming back again._

En su cabeza quiso encajar algunas piezas; dedujo que el adolescente quizá había sido botado por su pareja o algo por el estilo.

Falling about

You took a left off Last Laugh Lane

You just sounded it out

But you're not coming back again.

La canción siguió con sus frases sin que el chico pusiera mayor énfasis ni mucho sentir en ellas hasta que acabó. La gente comenzaba a aplaudir y los chicos agradecieron, tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron calmadamente, pero el rubio no miró a nadie y cada movimiento que hacía, lo hacía como si los pasos y las manos le pesaran, finalmente cerró el estuche de la guitarra, lo colgó a su hombro y bajó junto a los otros.

Otabek se vio completamente pegado en el de mirada amarga, desde que notó el sentimiento hasta que se le perdió de vista por entre la gente y las barras del local. De pronto espabiló, miró a su par favorito y vio a JJ aun riéndose con Mila de la misma tonta anécdota que desde hace unos minutos. Enserio, ¿de dónde había sacado esos amigos? Miró su celular que de pronto había comenzado a vibrar, era un mensaje de Isabella, preguntando por JJ, de reojo miró la hora y sólo en ese momento cayó en cuenta que ya eran pasadas las 2 am. Vaya que se les había ido el tiempo. Volvió a mirar a Mila que se ahogaba sola de risa y a un cambiante JJ que ahora la miraba con asco como si él hace menos de un minuto no estuviera riéndose así, rió un poco gracioso ante esa escena, eran todo un caso.

— ¿Cómo nos la vamos a llevar? — Le preguntó el kazajo a su amigo apuntándola. Notó que ahora JJ se reía de la chica y no de la anécdota. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el alcohol también le había pegado a él.

—Su departamento está muy lejos y no trajiste moto, es mejor que duerma en tu departamento — le habló aun riendo, al menos supo con esa respuesta que el chico estaba mejor que la pelirroja.

—Está bien, tienes razón…

La llevaron al hombro cada uno hasta el departamento del susodicho, JJ se despidió con la mano diciendo que él estaba bien y que debía volver con su princesa a pesar de que Otabek le ofreció quedarse también, volteó por última vez musitando algo de que era el rey y "¡Style It's JJ!" que por cierto dijo e hizo al revés.

Volvió a su habitación y vio a Mila inconsciente en su cama ocupando todo el lugar, la movió con el pie y se hizo hueco. La verdad, ya habían dormido juntos antes, se conocían desde la primaria y se llevaban bien. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando la chica roncando le pegó un mangazo en plena boca.

—Aau… — La miró entre enojado y divertido. Se tuvo que dormir con las piernas cruzadas sobre la chica en una extraña posición para poder dormir sin golpes.

* * *

 _ **¡Bien!**_

 _ **Para empezar aclararé cositas de esta historia: Esta historia consta de 10 capítulos que no superan las 1700 palabras, así que sí, serán capítulos más o menos cortitos y concisos que serán publicados semanalmente (miércoles)**_

 _ **Mila y JJ son amigos de Otabek porque quise hacer extrañas (e inesperadas) relaciones en este fic. Y también porque éstos dos no le caen bien a mi precioso Yura *inserte corazones bien gays* y también me ayudará cuando quieran molestarlo.**_

 _ **Por otro lado... creo que estoy demasiada obsesionada con YoI *cries* las más de 2000 imágenes en mi celular lo confirman sdjksdjhksd**_

 _ **Gracias por leer bellezas!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Cap. Song)_**

* * *

 ** _Come as You are_**

Tras aquel día, habían vuelto con regularidad a aquel bar. Cada noche estaba igual de llena y mucho más los viernes y sábados cuando aquella joven banda tocaba. Se estaba volviendo rutina ir, al igual que la atención de Beka a aquel vocalista que parecía nunca sonreír e ir siempre enfurruñado con el mundo entero. De vez en cuando Mila lo molestaba con "te buscará la policía por acosador pedófilo" porque a estas alturas, estaba más que claro que el rubio no era mayor de edad ni por si acaso. Pero Otabek la ignoraba y no hacía mucho caso, no era como si le atrajese o algo, era simple curiosidad y su atención captada… o aquello pensó hasta aquel día cuando extrañamente el baterista había cambiado de integrante a uno que el trío conocía muy bien. Pero no nos adelantemos a los hechos, los días corrían sin prisa para los universitarios y aprovechaban antes de que se avecinaran los exámenes para divertirse.

Por el otro lado de la moneda, estaba él, el vocalista de aquella banda; Yuri Plisetsky. El chico de origen ruso era, en efecto, un estudiante de preparatoria de 15 años, brillante pero no tanto así su carácter. Tocaba la guitarra y cantaba, pero sólo por hobbie, nada serio para el futuro, era sólo un trabajo de medio tiempo en el bar que su abuelo tenía cerca al centro y les pagaba un algo de dinero para gastos personales. Se dedicaban a ello viernes y sábado debido a que él, y otro integrante de la banda, aún eran estudiantes y sus estudios no podían quedar dejados de lado.

—Nos ha ido bastante bien últimamente — comentó Leo luego de haber salido del escenario — Si nos va mejor podríamos tocar en otros bares.

—Yuri y yo no podemos por el colegio — Guang-Hong le hizo un puchero mientras arreglaba sus cosas preparándose para irse a su casa. Seung se encontraba en la salida trasera listo para irse, arisco, sólo los esperaba y escuchaba en silencio — Quizá para vacaciones tengamos más tiempo. — mostró una tierna sonrisa algo aniñada. — ¿Qué te parece Yuri?

—Para el verano, sí, podría ser. — Sin mirarlos guardó una uñeta en el bolsillo de la funda de la guitarra, seguido se dirigió a la barra para ayudar a su abuelo con los clientes — Nos vemos — hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano y se retiró.

—Ha estado raro — comentó Leo saliendo por la puerta junto a Guang-Hong y Seung. Una ráfaga de viento lo hizo estornudar.

— ¿Tú crees? Yo lo veo normal — lo miró extrañado el estudiante de preparatoria ofreciéndole un pañuelo y un suave "salud". El otro se lo agradeció.

—Parece más esquivo de lo normal — comentó de pronto Seung, quien también había notado el comportamiento de Yuri.

—A saber… — dijo Leo mirando el cielo estrellado y guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos. — Él nunca nos cuenta nada…

El día siguiente fue cuando Otabek y Yuri se conocieron. Para el kazajo, fue totalmente inesperado, no esperaba conocerlo en persona, incluso, se conformaba con mirarlo de lejos y estudiar aquel extraño sentimiento de rabia y amargura que le ponía a las canciones el chico. Para Yuri sin embargo, le dio igual, sólo era un persona más que lo rodeaba… sólo otro rostro más fuera de su burbuja.

Aquel día sábado el ambiente estaba lúgubre pero extrañamente animado, se sentaron donde mismo y pidieron lo de siempre. Aquel día le tocaba a JJ pagar la ronda. Cada día rotaban.

 _Come as you are, as you were_

 _As I want you to be_

 _As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy_

La mirada del rubio volvía a estar cabizbaja y arrastraba las palabras casi como por obligación, pero ahí estaba la rabia enfurruñada, como la de un gato huraño. Pero parecía un poco vacío, como si poco a poco él mismo se estuviera abandonando.

— ¡Mira! — Exclamó de pronto Mila apuntando al escenario — ¿Qué rayos hace Georgi allí?

— ¿Qué? — Otabek miró extrañado, y claro, a un lado del rubio estaba el chico tocando la batería con una pasión que no supo cómo no se dio cuenta.

—Ugh, que asco — Mila se estremeció — Siempre fue tan dramático ese Georgi — le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Al parecer está haciendo de suplente — dijo JJ.

Georgi era compañero de Universidad de ellos, tenían algunas clases juntos por lo que lo conocían bastante bien, al menos Mila sobretodo ya que al parecer eran amigos de la infancia.

 _As an old memoria_

 _Memoria_

 _Memoria_

 _Memoria_

Pero su atención volvió rápidamente y de nuevo al chico. Seguramente aquel era el último tema de la noche ya que eran pasadas las 2 y casi siempre solían despedirse como a esas horas.

—Podríamos invitar a Georgi a unírsenos — dijo Mila, ambos asintieron, iba a decir algo pero el sonido de la guitarra los detuvo.

Miraron intrigados, el solo de ambas guitarras había comenzado de improvisto acaparando todas las miradas, sintió un escalofrío al ver la mirada del de ojos azules, como si de pronto hubiera recobrado el brillo agresivo de hace unos días, tocaba con rabia reprimida, en su mismo lugar pero como absteniéndose de moverse. Entonces tomó en cuenta que no su atención iba más allá de ser eso, sólo atención, quería saber por qué era eso, por qué parecía enojado con el mundo, por qué no demostraba lo que sentía realmente. Quería saber quién era realmente ese adolescente menor de edad.

 _Memoria_

 _Memoria_

 _Memoria_

 _Memoria_

 _And I swear that I don't have a gun_

 _No, I don't have a gun_

 _No, I don't have a gun_

 _No, I don't have a gun_

 _No, I don't have a gun_

Iban saliendo dispuestos a irse cuando vieron a Georgi, tras terminar el show la banda había bajado y dispersado entre la gente, por lo que Mila perdió de vista a Georgi y a pesar de haberlo buscado no lo encontró, fue una real suerte haberlo encontrado justo cuando salían. Se devolvieron sólo por él, para estar un rato con el ruso quien animado los había saludado. Iban a encargar más cerveza a uno de los meseros, pero Georgi dijo que era mucho más fácil y rápido si se hacía desde la barra directamente.

—Otabek te acompañará — Dijeron al unísono JJ y Mila. Y el kazajo no pudo hacer más que obedecer ya que JJ pagaba y Mila… bueno, con esa chica no se podía ganar una discusión…

—Otabek, iré a pagar a la caja, la orden es inmediata por lo que tú sólo recíbela.

—Ok — le levantó el pulgar y se sentó en una de los taburetes de la barra mientras el otro chico se alejaba a la caja que estaba del otro lado de aquel gentío.

Esperó unos segundos mirando el estante con alcoholes, habían bastantes, comprendió por qué aquel bar agradaba… y más al estar cerca del centro, era seguro y confiable.

—El pedido de 4 cervezas está listo. — Avisó una voz.

La reconoció de inmediato y volvió a la realidad enseguida, miró al chico del otro lado de la barra vestido de mozo y el cabello tomado en una media coleta. Este lo miró y le hizo una seña preguntando si el pedido era suyo, asintió rápidamente. El rubio se acercó y con cuidado se las pasó, en seguida llegó Georgi.

—Oh, ¡Yuri! — Antes de que Yuri pudiera agradecer a Otabek y seguir con su trabajo Georgi lo atrapó. Ambos lo miraron. — Otabek, te voy a presentar a Yuri, él es el nieto del dueño del bar y a veces toca con su banda, su baterista tomó un resfrío así que lo remplacé hoy yo. — Yuri miraba con cara de "ya me quiero ir" a Georgi — Yuri, él es Otabek, es un amigo de la Universidad — Por cortesía el rubio extendió su mano. Otabek se la recibió y la apretó despacio.

—Disculpen, debo seguir trabajando — Y se fue a atender los otros pedidos.

—Está bien, vamos Otabek — Tomó dos cervezas y se encaminó a su mesa.

Beka asintió, pero siguió sin querer con la mirada a Yuri, quien atendía sin el mayor interés a los clientes con palabras vagas, monosílabos o incluso malas caras y palabras cuando le reclamaban. Miró su mano, la que le había extendido y rememoró el tacto del contrario.

—Pareciera como si se fuera a quebrar…

* * *

 ** _Holis_**

 ** _¿Cómo pasaron su 14 de febrero? Yo la pasé metida en páginas porno, sí, Feliz San Valentín shfgsdh_**

 ** _Gracias por leer, besitos en sus naricitas!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Amigos_**

—Cállate, cerdo asqueroso. No eres más que basura. — Fue lo que le bastó a Yuri para hacer enojar a uno de los delincuentes de su escuela al éste burlarse de su estatura al ser un poco más bajo que ellos. La frialdad de sus palabras y el filo de su lengua a veces podían sacar de quicio más rápido de lo que lo sacaban a él.

Salió del colegio como si nada, pero cuando notó que la pandilla del chico que había discutido la segunda hora del receso estaba esperándolo a la vuelta, no tuvo más opción que salir corriendo como pudo; notablemente eran mastodontes frente a él, un chico delgado. Agradeció que tuviera buena condición física, pero maldijo su maldita adicción a los estampados animales cuando pasó frente a una tienda con artículos de estos mismos y se detuvo casi por instinto a echarle una ojeada rápida por la vitrina con los ojos emocionados por tanta belleza. Eso hasta que notó que casi tenía encima a sus perseguidores y con el corazón encogido tuvo que irse de aquel paraíso. Corrió unas cuantas calles más hasta que dio la vuelta en una calle angosta, donde la pandilla se distrajo y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados.

— ¿Dónde se fue ese desgraciado? — preguntó uno mirando como desesperado a la vuelta de la esquina donde el rubio se ocultaba con la respiración agitada.

—Puedo oler a Yuratchka… viene de por aquí — Dijo uno como acosador. Los escuchaba cerca.

—Oh, este es un cabello de Yuratchka — Escuchó la voz de uno mucho más cerca.

—Maldición, ¿cómo voy a huir de esta? — murmuró mirando de reojo.

Sintió el motor de una motocicleta cerda y casi se le cayó la boca cuando vio al chico que había conocido el fin de semana pasado en una motocicleta a su lado. Lo miró casi sin expresión… ¿Otabek se llamaba? Hizo un poco de memoria y concordó con que ese era su nombre.

—Yuri, sube — No reaccionó a tiempo ya que los otros justo lo pillaron al voltear la esquina.

— ¡Ahí está Yuratchka!

—Ah, tú… — Lo miró con cara de tragedia.

— ¿Vienes o no vienes? — Le tiró un casco y el rubio lo logró atrapar a tiempo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces subió y Otabek arrancó dejando atrás a ese grupo de pandilleros que quedaron un poco cohibidos por el kazajo. Seguramente no lo volverían a molestar tras ello.

Otabek lo alejó un poco del lugar, pero no tanto como para que no reconociera las calles. El mayor lo había pillado por casualidad, lo vio correr de una pandilla y quiso echarle una mano. Estacionó y bajaron en silencio, notó que caminaba por unas escaleras que el bien sabía que llegaban hasta una pequeña placita con un mirador. En silencio lo siguió hasta llegar a la baranda del mirador.

…

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? — Lo miró incrédulo.

—Sí, Mila, JJ y yo somos clientes recurrentes del bar. Incluso nos hacen descuentos porque ya nos conocen.

—Nunca los había visto — Miró el paisaje pensativo, podía recordar rostros pero el de él no lo hacía, ni el del otro chico. Conocía de vista solamente a la pelirroja a la que había atendido un par de veces y le pareció irritante su tono de voz tan alegre.

—Siempre ordenamos con mesero en todo caso. Nunca nos acercamos a la barra.

—Ya veo… — Bajó la mirada a las personas que caminaban por la calle de abajo — Otabek, ¿Por qué me ayudaste? — dijo de repente volteando hacia él.

El mayor lo miró sin emoción y seguido devolvió la vista al paisaje — La primera vez que te oí cantar, tenías la mirada encolerizada y una voz dolida.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos. Era la primera vez que le decían eso, se sintió un poco ofendido, pero antes de decir algo Otabek recompuso mejor la frase para que no se diera a entender mal.

—No me refería a que lo haces mal.

—… Entonces a qué te refieres.

—A que no estabas simplemente cantando a un público. Eso iba hacia alguien. — Se apoyó en su mano y vio el ceño del chico fruncirse con sorpresa y algo amenazante. Pero no hizo nada agresivo, sólo volteó nuevamente la vista al paisaje.

—Estaba desesperado — admitió. — Acepté situaciones sin quejarme ni hablarlas con nadie.

¿No tienes a alguien con quien desahogarte? — Su ceño se frunció más y sus manos entrelazadas se apretaron marcando sus nudillos y dejándolos blancos. Estudió un poco el gesto — Nadie lo notó. — entonces concluyó.

—…Así que es así. — bajó la mirada un poco ocultándola bajo el largo flequillo rubio. La verdad, estaba analizando lo dicho por Otabek, era cierto que muchas letras de canciones le recordaban su actual estado y le dolían, pero jamás quiso demostrarlo para los demás, y estaba un poco sorprendido y enojado porque alguien se diera cuenta de ello. —Pasaron… cosas. Y sin que la gente se dé cuenta, ya tienen mi confianza, pasó que con eso mismo, me dañaron un poco…

"Un poco mucho" pensó el kazajo, pero se abstuvo a soltar aquel comentario. Le pareció inapropiado y demás.

—Seamos amigos — Propuso de pronto. —Prometo no defraudar tu confianza.

—Algo parecido dijo él — Murmuró pero de todos modos el contrario logró escucharlo. — y ya ves cómo están las cosas…

—Te doy mi palabra — Estiró su mano como si de un trato se tratara.

Aun así Yuri volteó y lo miró. En su interior, realmente, realmente, quería volver a confiar en alguien, quizá así también podría sanarse aquella herida que tenía en su pecho y en su orgullo. Quería volver a ser el mismo Yuri que disfrutaba la música sin mancharla con cólera y amargura. Miró la mano del chico aún en el aire. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba tomándola y aceptando. Dentro de su desesperanza, algo le decía que aquel chico tan serio podía ser un salvavidas y quiso creer una vez más.

—No te voy a fallar — Dijo una vez más reafirmando su promesa.

—Eso espero… — Miró sus manos aún juntas y sintió una corriente tibia dentro de sí, como una vez sintió, pero esta era un poco distinta. Sin conocer bien al kazajo, sentía que sería tal y como él le decía no fallarle. Lo miró y no pudo evitar una sonrisa que tapó con el dorso de su otra mano desviando la mirada — Gracias…

* * *

 ** _Hola, hola y holasss_**

 ** _Reporte del día: Me banearon de un grupo de Face por comentar la obvia relación de Yuzuru Hanyu y Javier Fernández. Fin del reporte._**

 ** _-nosésireírollorar-_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Relaciones_**

—Cállate, fea — apuñaló con voz pesada mientras Mila reía por su actitud. Luego de un tiempo conociendo a Yuri, descubrió que era muy divertido meterse con él.

—Eres como un gatito engrifado. — dijo sentada en la barra del bar mientras molestaba al rubio no dejándolo hacer su trabajo, o al menos no con cortesía por molestarlo y hacer que tuviera un caracho para recibir a los clientes.

—Llévate luego la orden y vete de una vez.

—Estoy esperando a que JJ llegue y me ayude, no puedo con esto sola — Apuntó las botellas de licor.

—JJ ya está aquí, babys — Y fue como si brillitos hubieran a su alrededor mientras hacía sus poses con las manos.

—Hablando del diablo — Rodó los ojos.

Yuri lo miró con asco, si Mila era insoportable, JJ era un caso perdido entre el egocentrismo y lo odioso, ahora que los conocía mejor sabía exactamente cómo eran ambos y no entendía como aquellas personas terminaron siendo amigos de Otabek, considerando que el chico era todo lo opuesto a ellos.

—Lo siento Yuri Angel, Otabek se quedó sentado en la mesa conversando con unas lindas chicas, te ha traicionado.

—Tch, ¡No me llames así! — Dijo furioso, desde que esos se enteraron que él y Otabek se llevaban bien, no habían parado de molestarlo y sacarle celos con situaciones que obviamente eran mentiras y las decían sólo para verlo enojado. — Váyanse de una vez por todas — Le tiró un vaso de plástico vacío a la cabeza. Ya lo tenían harto.

— ¡Ah! — JJ hizo un gesto con su cabello en el cual pareció soltar más brillitos — Nada puede anular mis encantos. Alguien como yo no puede ser opacado — Y Mila estalló en carcajadas.

Cuando finalmente se alejaron Yuri tuvo un descanso. Suspiró y siguió con su trabajo.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 3 Am, el trío de amigos se encaminaba para volver a casa, entre la gente Otabek se despidió de Yuri con la mano, éste correspondió el gesto ladeando la cabeza para verlo mejor por el gentío. "Como un gato" pensó Beka, y al salir soltó una sonrisa pensando en que sí, realmente el chico era parecido a un gato, debías ganártelo para tener su afecto, de lo contrario se volvía huraño y arisco. Había pasado casi un mes desde el incidente donde le había propuesto ser amigos, salían de repente a comer algo y otras veces simplemente a caminar, Yuri de a poco le iba cediendo su confianza y recuperaba su ánimo usual. No le había contado a Otabek los problemas que tuvo en el pasado, pero él no preguntaba por ello y Yuri quería esperar el momento adecuado para contárselo. Otabek le daba su espacio y eso le agradaba.

A la mañana siguiente despertó tarde por amanecerse trabajando, aunque en verdad le gustaba ayudar a su abuelo, incluso le había dicho que no había necesidad que le pagara por ello, pero él había insistido que no quería aprovecharse de su nieto por lo que tuvo que aceptar una paga sí o sí.

Se levantó perezosamente y salió de su cuarto encaminándose a la cocina de donde salía un olor maravilloso. Cuando llegó, vio a su abuelo cocinando para el almuerzo, cuando reconoció el olor y lo que el anciano estaba cocinando, le gruñó el estómago.

—Yuratchka — le sonrió y Yuri hizo lo mismo — toma asiento, en seguida te sirvo.

—Ok — Dentro de nada Nikolai puso frente al chico un plato lleno de piroshkis.

—Come todos los que quieras — Sonrió con orgullo por su obra maestra. Se quitó el delantal y se sentó frente a él a comer también.

—Gracias — Mordió el primero y se quemó un poco, así que sopló con ganas y mordió otra vez — _Vkusno_ — sollozó con emoción. Los piroshkis de su abuelo eran los mejores.

El hombre lo miraba comer con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba feliz de ver a su nieto volver a sus antiguos ánimos, porque sí, sabía que el chico había andado cabizbajo las semanas anteriores, era su abuelo y lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

—Si quieres puedes tomarte el fin de semana — Le dijo al joven.

Iba a morder su comida pero se detuvo para contestar — Está bien, me gusta ayudarte.

—También me ayudas descansando. Tienes ojeras por quedarte conmigo y los mozos hasta tarde.

—P-Pero…

—Está bien, está bien, diviértete un rato.

—… Bueno — Le sonrió y continuó comiendo.

La tarde después del colegio, tras hablar con Guang-Hong y decirle que le comunicara al resto de la banda que aquel fin de semana lo tendrían libre, caminó por la orilla de la playa y paró en una baranda en lo alto apoyándose en ella con cara aburrida y sin saber qué hacer con ese fin de semana. Quizá podría salir con Beka… tendría que consultarle luego. Miró el mar recogerse y estirarse, a lo lejos vio una chica junto al que parecía ser su novio caminando por la orilla de la playa… llevaban un perro café peludo que jugueteaba persiguiendo a las gaviotas.

Se quedó mirándolos con la mirada perdida, estaba a punto de irse a aquel pasado que le dolía cuando una carcajada lo sacó de su ensoñación. Miró a sus espaldas y no era ni más ni menos que Mila junto al kazajo y al narcisista de JJ. Jamás pensó que diría aquello, pero "Gracias Mila…" pensó. JJ lo divisó de lejos y fue el primero en acercarse a Yuri, seguido de los otros dos; una con cara divertida y traviesa y otro con calma y parsimonia.

— ¡Pequeño Yuri! — JJ levantó su mano saludándolo — ¿Qué hace un niño por estos lugares?

—Hmph, qué te interesa — atacó de inmediato.

— ¿Qué haces por acá? — Preguntó Otabek saludándolo.

—Iba de vuelta a casa. Vengo del colegio — Respondió con más calma.

—Me siento un poco herido — JJ se agarró el pecho fingiendo desolación — ¿Por qué a Beka le respondes bien y a mí tan mal?

—Yuriri! — Mila lo abrazó por la espalda y el chico puso cara asqueada.

—Porque de entre los tres Beka es el que me cae mejor. Ustedes, agh, suéltame Mila, son tan molestos… — Intentaba sacársela de encima.

Beka sintió un pequeño gusto al oír esas palabras del más bajo, los cuatro comenzaron a caminar mientras Yuri intentaba aún quitarse a la empalagosa pelirroja de encima.

—No entiendo cómo llegaron a ser amigos — Se removía hacia todos lados pero era inútil: Mila había ganado aquella batalla y no lo soltaría hasta que quisiera.

— ¡Es una historia graciosa de hecho! — dijo ella, Otabek la fulminó con la mirada pero ella no le hizo caso — Yo tenía 10 años y era compañera de banco de Beka — Yuri, extrañamente, la escuchaba con atención, aquello le interesaba por alguna rara razón — Yo era nueva y en clase de educación física me equivoqué de camarín, entré al de los chicos por error y bueno, Beka estaba en el primer casillero cambiándose. Digamos que lo vi como dios lo trajo al mundo — Rió y Yuri miró el rostro sonrojado de Otabek, quien se dio una palmada en la cara por la vergüenza — Y aquí, entre nos, Yuri — dijo susurrando en su oído — Beka tiene una bonita mancha de nacimiento en la pelvis con forma de corazón.

Yuri, quien era de imaginación rápida, sintió la sangre subir a su cara, miró de reojo al kazajo y éste lo notó.

— ¡¿Qué le dijiste?! — Le preguntó exaltado a la pelirroja que se había soltado de Yuri dejándolo totalmente apenado y en vano intentando tapar su sonrojo con la mirada baja y tirando de su capucha para taparse.

—Nada~ — ronroneó. — Y por otro lado, a JJ lo conocimos cuando íbamos en preparatoria, hace unos 3 años, la verdad, a mí me caía pésimo, pero unimos fuerzas para jugarle una jugarreta al profesor de química y ahora somos súper amigos. — Se acercó lo bastante a JJ como para que ambos hicieran una pose ridícula a los ojos de Yuri, uno haciendo su típico "It's JJ Style" y otra haciendo una M con sus manos en son de copia barata de "It's Mila Style".

—Asco… — escupió Yuri.

Miró a Beka e inconscientemente su vista se fue a su pelvis, el chico no lo notó por estar separando a Mila y JJ porque la gente los comenzaba a ver raro por culpa de ellos. Se sonrojó nuevamente, se preguntó cómo sería ver aquella mancha de la que hablaba Mila. Sin quererlo, se mantuvo con esa imagen mental toda la tarde.

* * *

 _ **Hola c:**_

 ** _Me divierte mucho hacer pequeños detalles como la marca de nacimiento de Otabek, más imaginarme la cara avergonzada de Yurio aksjjjh_**

 _ **Muuuuuuchas gracias por leer!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Celos_**

—Terminaré haciendo todo yo solo… otra vez — reclamó Otabek mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡No será así esta vez! — Dijo Mila haciendo un puchero — Mira, yo hago 100 ejercicios, JJ otros 100 y tú otros 100, justo, ¿No?

—Ya sabes que soy un genio en inglés — dijo JJ con las manos en la cintura y con orgullo.

—Sí, pero esto es matemática — le corrigió Otabek.

—Y en matemáticas también, ¡No me subestimes! — Se tiró el pelo hacia atrás elegantemente con aire de orgullo.

— ¿Ves? ¡Somos el Team perfecto!

—… Está bien — aceptó reticente — Pero como no cumplan su parte no volveré a hacer trabajos con ustedes — amenazó de inmediato. No iba a poner en riesgo otra nota como lo había hecho con el trabajo anterior en el que tuvo que prácticamente mantener a ese par despiertos hasta las 6 Am para terminar el trabajo y entregarlo a las 8 Am.

Los exámenes se acercaban, y los profesores de su Universidad para no perder el ritmo les habían mandado un trabajo con 300 ejercicios de matemáticas que si deseaban, podían completarlos en grupos de máximo 3, ¿Qué mejor para aquel trío?

—En mi casa a las 4. — JJ levantó su pulgar y Mila asintió sacándole la lengua.

Por otro lado, Yuri había recordado que el fin de semana no tenía ningún plan que hacer y que se le había olvidado completamente preguntarle a Beka si tenía algo que hacer. Por eso mismo, aquel mismísimo viernes llamó al kazajo para preguntarle si quería hacer algo. Pero antes se vistió y dio de comer a su gato.

Tomó su celular y marcó al número del chico. Mientras esperaba a que contestara se fijó que ya eran más de las 5 y que los supuestos "5 minutos" que le había dicho a su abuelo cuando lo despertó para almorzar, resultaron ser 3 horas de más.

— ¿Yura?

— ¡Ah! Beka — Se sorprendió un poco, se había ido por las ramas y había olvidado que le estaba marcando. Tenía la cabeza por las nubes.

—Hola, ¿pasó algo?

—Hola, no, o bueno, no así pero… así — Ni él mismo se entendió, escuchó la suave risa del kazajo al otro lado de la línea y aquello lo hizo sonreír calmándose un poco.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— ¿Tienes la tarde ocupada? — preguntó aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Uhm… No, ni tanto. ¿Quieres hacer algo?

—Veamos una película — propuso.

—Me parece bien — sonrió del otro lado de la línea — ¿En mi casa a las 7?

—Bien — concordó — nos vemos.

—N- ¡Auch! S-sí, nos vemos — y colgó. Le llamó la atención aquello último pero lo ignoró. Ya tenía planes.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de Beka, el kazajo fulminó con la mirada a Mila.

—Dijimos que nada de distracciones. — dijo seria. Extraño de ella.

—Bien, bien — suspiró — pero no me vuelvas a tirar lápices por la cabeza — dejó el lápiz que le había lanzado la chica para que cortara luego sobre la mesa.

JJ hacía los ejercicios totalmente concentrado, Mila también le estaba echando ganas al trabajo. Llevaban ya casi la mitad y si seguían así sería genial si terminaran para antes de las 7. Para estar totalmente libre para cuando llegue Yuri. Volvió a lo suyo metiendo nuevamente la nariz en su cuaderno lleno de fórmulas y ejercicios hechos y por resolver.

El tiempo transcurría y poco a poco quedaban menos y menos ejercicios por realizar. Otabek tuvo que darle el crédito a Mila; en grupo el trabajo se llevaba mucho más fácil y rápido a cabo. Además de que esta vez sí se esforzaron en hacerlo a tiempo y hacerlo de manera correcta.

Juntaron todas las hojas con los ejercicios una vez ya hecho y los ordenaron según su cronología correspondiente para poder guardarlos en una carpeta con el nombre de los tres y la correspondiente asignatura.

JJ al parecer tenía planes con Isabella por lo que apenas terminó se despidió del par que quedó en la sala ordenando lo último que quedaba.

— ¿Tienes invitados? — Mila lo miró sonriendo con malicia.

—… — Dudó un poco en decirle, pero en su cara se veía claramente que no sólo había interrumpido su conversación por celular, sino que también la había escuchado por completo. — Yuri llegará en un rato más.

—Ya veo — asintió — Entonces me quedaré — Y se tiró en el sofá a ver la TV como Pedro por su casa. Beka sólo la miró, no había mucho que pudiera hacer con ella.

Yuri llegó unos minutos pasadas las 7, ya había estado otras veces en la casa de Otabek por lo que ya se sabía el camino y la dirección. Cuando entró saludó al kazajo con una sonrisa, al contrario que a Mila, a quien miró estudiándola y luego un simple "Hola".

— ¿Qué veremos? — Preguntó una vez ya los tres instalados en el sofá. Mila estaba frente al reproductor de películas intentando escoger una entre las tantas que tenía Beka guardadas.

— ¿Qué quieres ver, Yuri? — le preguntó el dueño del piso al rubio.

—Cualquiera está bien… que Mila escoja — le cedió la oportunidad a la chica quien lo miró con ojos brillantes.

— ¡Una de terror! — dijo emocionada sacando una de entre las tantas que había y poniéndola. Cuando la película inició con los créditos, la chica se paró rápido y corrió las cortinas para dar menos luz al lugar. Corrió otra vez al cuarto de Beka y tras volver tapó a ambos chicos con una manta a la vez que se sentaba ella y se tapaba también.

—Tú te tomas demasiado a pecho el "siéntete como en tu casa" ¿eh? — le comentó Yuri mientras se destapaba un poco, y es que la pelirroja lo había arropado como abuela lo hace con primer nieto.

—Pues claro — rió.

Estaban uno a cada lado de Otabek. La película había comenzado como cualquiera otra cliché, pero en cuanto avanzaba… bueno, al parecer no era tan cliché, el suspenso era bueno y los tres estaban demasiado metidos en la historia cuando la primera escena de terror apareció de la nada haciendo saltar a la pelirroja y a Yuri taparse de nuevo apretando la manta con fuerza. A Beka no le asustaba mucho, sólo estaba atrapado por la trama de la película, de hecho, sentía que le asustaba más los saltos que daban ambos chicos a sus costados que la misma película.

—Deja de temblar Yuri, ¡tienes toda la manta! — reclamó divertida Mila.

—Cállate, eres tú la que más saltos da — le espetó del otro lado.

Continuaron viendo la película hasta que en cierto punto una escena sacó otro salto de parte de Mila, tanto así que dio un corto gritito y tuvo que aferrarse al brazo del kazajo, con el cual se tapaba los ojos cuando la película amenazaba con un nuevo susto. Yuri notó aquello y un deje de… no supo bien qué era… pero algo le hizo fruncir el ceño cuando vio a la chica agarrada del brazo del Beka sin que éste le dijera nada. Sintiéndose observado, el chico le devolvió la mirada, estaban a unos pocos centímetros y eso hizo a Yuri retroceder un poco y a Otabek sorprenderse por la cercanía.

—Si tienes miedo puede colgarte de Beka — dijo burlándose de nuevo la pelirroja — Nunca reclama. — Le sacó la lengua ignorante de lo que acababa de pasar y volvió a la película.

—T-Tonta… — Musitó agradecido de que no se diera cuenta y orgulloso miró hacia adelante hecho ovillo tapado con la manta.

Volvió a sentir esa punzada extraña cuando notó que Mila aún no le soltaba el brazo, ¿Es que siempre hacían ese tipo de cosas? ¿Por qué Beka y ella eran tan cercanos? Eso lo hacía sentir un poco… celoso… espera, ¿Estaba celoso? La película no le dio tregua para poder pensar en ello porque un grito estremecedor lo asustó e hizo ocultar su cara entre el brazo del mayor y su pecho mientras que con la manta se tapaba por el puro susto.

Otabek se sorprendió, pero no se movió ni un poco. A Yuri, luego de recapacitar, le entró toda la vergüenza y se quedó inmóvil. El de al medio miró disimuladamente a Mila que seguía inmersa en la película y aprovechando aquello, rodeó al rubio con el brazo por debajo de la manta. Se estremeció un poco por el contacto, pero enseguida se apenó y sintió su cara arder. Se quedó ahí unos segundos antes de poder levantar la cara un poco otra vez y poder ver por una rendijita la película. Estaba avergonzado, pero no quería salir de ahí, el mayor lo rodeaba con protección y eso le agradaba, sentía su aroma ahogándolo. Quería quedarse así sólo por un rato más.

La película terminó unos veinte minutos después y sólo en ese momento se separó lentamente de Beka.

—Voy a… tomar agua — y se paró fugazmente hacia la cocina.

Otabek sintió un poco de calor subir a su cara, había tenido el cabello rubio rozando su cara todo ese rato y un suave olor a vainilla llegaba a él.

Miró a Mila a su lado — Con razón… — musitó. La chica se había quedado dormida y ahora babeaba. La acostó con cuidado a lo largo del sillón, sería mejor que durmiera ahí que en su cama, la chica tenía muy mal dormir. Aún así la tapó con la manta.

Yuri tras desacalorarse en la cocina y bajar su sonrojo (o lo que más pudo) salió. Vio a la pelirroja dormir en el sillón y a Otabek apagando la TV.

—Ya es hora de irme — dijo bajito.

— ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar? — le preguntó.

—Ah, no, no es necesario — hizo un gesto con las manos.

—No es problema, en serio.

—… está bien — aceptó finalmente.

Mientras atravesaban las calles de noche en el vehículo del mayor, Yuri afianzó más fuerte el agarre en el mayor, convirtiéndolo en un abrazo, chocando los rápidos latidos de su corazón contra la espalda contraria, con el deseo de que sean escuchados y a la vez no. Y Beka también, notó aquella presión más fuerte en su abdomen, el agarre del Plisetsky… Y una presión más arriba cálidamente acomodada en su pecho.

* * *

 _ **Holis**_

 _ **Entré al colegio esta semana. Es terrible, tendré que ver a los mismo weones por el resto del año :cccc  
**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_(Cap. song)_**

* * *

 ** _Don't Look Back In Anger_**

Lo que había pasado aquella tarde fue… doloroso. Pero en cierta parte sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima al por fin haberse desahogado con aquella herida infectada que poco a poco Otabek se encargaba de curar.

 _Slip inside the eye of your mind_

 _Don't you know you might find_

 _A better place to play_

 _You said that you'd never been_

 _But all the things that you've seen_

 _Will slowly fade away_

Habían salido a dar una vuelta como solían hacer a menudo. Hablaban de cosas casuales, cosas triviales, cosas sin contenido que para ambos significaban todo el contenido del mundo del otro.

— ¿Y tus padres?

—En viajes de negocios. Siempre están ocupados. Mi abuelo se encargó de criarme, ¿qué hay de ti? Nunca cuentas nada de tu vida personal — lo miró acusativo.

— No es muy interesante, tampoco… mi familia es común y corriente. Sobre eso… ah — Yuri lo miró cuando se detuvo, pero Beka miraba algo a lo lejos así que siguió lo que el chico observaba. — ¿Los conoces?

A la lejanía, dos personas agitaban sus brazos a modo de saludo, agudizó la vista y los reconoció de inmediato. Frunció el ceño y el corazón le latió rápido.

—N-No… demos la vuelta y…

— ¡Yuriiii! — Un cachorro se le tiró encima sin que el rubio tuviera tiempo para percatarse siquiera.

 _And so Sally can wait, she knows it's too late as we're walking on by_

 _Her soul slides away, "But don't look back in anger," I heard you say_

— ¡Woah! ¡Makkachin! — Un chico de cabello negro con gafas se acercó corriendo al rubio que era ferozmente lamido por el perro que estaba encima de él. — ¡Makkachin, ya deja a Yurio! — El perro miró al chico y obedeció, corrió rodeando al rubio un par de veces pero no hizo nada más y volvió al lado del chico.

— ¿Estás bien? — Otabek le tendió la mano para pararse, Yuri la aceptó.

—Sí… — Sus palabras salieron temblorosas. Pero aun así fulminó con la mirada al chico desconocido para Otabek.

—L-L-Lo siento Yurio — decía nervioso.

— ¡Woah, Yuri! — El otro hombre, un poco más alto que el pelinegro y de cabello claro platinado, se acercó al menor y lo abrazó a pesar de las quejas de éste.

—Ya está bien… — Los miró con el ceño fruncido. Miró a Beka y seguido a ambos chicos — Ehm, Beka, ellos son Viktor y Yuri… Viktor, Yuri, él es Beka, un amigo.

—Es un gusto — dijeron al unísono ambos y Yuri sonrió al contrario de Yura que sólo arrugó la nariz.

—Igual — respondió.

—Veníamos de paso, que suerte verte Yurio.

Cabizbajo, asintió — Sí… supongo.

— ¿Todo ha ido bien? — preguntó Viktor

—Va bien — suspiró.

 _Gonna start a revolution from my bed_

 _'Cause you said the brains_

 _I had went to my head_

 _Step outside 'cause summertime's in bloom_

Cuando se despidieron, Yuri seguía cabizbajo y deprimido. Intentó actuar normal, pero simplemente no le salía y sus movimientos resultaban siendo erráticos y malos. De su boca no salía más que monosílabos. De su mente no lograban salir las frases.

Terminaron sentándose en aquella misma placita en la que Beka le propuso ser amigos. Miraron el paisaje de la tarde mientras la gente iba y venía.

— ¿Fue Viktor quien te hirió? — dijo de pronto — ¿O fue Yuri?

La pregunta había salido demasiado de la nada. Tanto así que Yuri se sorprendió de que Otabek estuviera haciéndolas. Era la primera vez que le buscaba respuestas, dentro de sí algo se revolvió y sintió la vista picarle, pero no, no iba a llorar. Corrió la vista aún sin responder y aguantó hasta que sintió que las ganas se habían ido, sentía estúpido llorar por ello.

—Creo que al final fueron ambos — respondió al cabo de unos minutos, los cuales el kazajo paciente esperó.

— ¿Quieres contarme? — El mayor le miró sonriendo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que el chico ya se había robado toda su confianza. La tenía toda.

—S-Sí.

 _And so Sally can wait, she knows it's too late as we're walking on by_

 _Her soul slides away, "But don't look back in anger," I heard you say_

Yura conocía desde hace mucho a Viktor. Siempre habían estado juntos, incluso luego de la llegada de Yuri, aquello no les impidió siempre hacer todo juntos. Eso hasta que ellos dos, Viktor y Yuri, consolidaron su relación como "novios". Fue entonces cuando Yura no comenzó a encajar, cuando sentía que ya no había lugar para él entre aquella pareja. Y de alguna manera, fue siendo dejado de lado poco a poco. Siendo olvidado poco a poco. No le dolió que se hicieran novios, no, para nada, la cuestión era que él ya no encajaba ahí y quedó fuera sin que la misma pareja se diera cuenta ignorando todo eso. Le dolió porque sintió que los perdía, que perdía su amistad y la confianza, confianza que él entregó por completo a ellos pero que le dañaron por dejarlo de lado. Yuri por ser una persona cerrada es reticente en cuanto a lo que sentimientos se tratan y al entregarlos todos aquella vez, salió lastimado y desconfiado de aquel lugar donde sintió que ya no pertenecía. Le dolió porque para él, Viktor y Yuri (aunque estos nunca lo supieran) fueron ambos sus primeros amigos, sus primeros camaradas, sus primeros rivales y compañeros.

Con el tiempo se despegó completamente de ellos, pero la lejanía no impidió que a Yuri le dejara de doler. Viktor Y Yuri se fueron a vivir juntos a otro lugar y no los había vuelto a ver hasta esa tarde.

—No quiero que malinterpretes con que a mí me guste Viktor o Yuri de otra forma… sólo, eso es todo. — Miró de reojo al chico.

—Por eso cantabas así — Sentenció. Lo había descubierto, por fin, la confianza de Yura había dado para contarle aquello. Se sintió feliz por eso.

—No sé realmente cómo cantaba — fue sincero, soltó una risa pequeña desentendida — pero si tú lo dices, creo que sí, entonces.

 _My soul slides away_

 _"But don't look back in anger, don't look back in anger"_

 _I heard you say._

Esperó afuera del local hasta que toda la gente se había ido. Cuando Yuri cerró el negocio se sorprendió un poco al verlo aún ahí.

— ¿Beka? ¿Qué pasó? — se acercó a él.

—Tenía ganas de caminar contigo — fue sincero. Vio un pequeño rubor nacer en las mejillas blancas del rubio.

— ¡Yuratchka! ¿Vienes o no? — Le gritó su abuelo desde el estacionamiento.

—Ah, ¡Me devolveré caminando con Beka, abuelo! — le respondió. Nikolai asintió. Conocía a Otabek por ser cliente frecuente junto a Mila y JJ, así que confiaba en él.

Las calles estaban silenciosas, pero debido a las farolas, bastante iluminadas. El silencio que se cernía era uno cómodo, disfrutable.

—Gracias por… escucharme — dijo Yuri mirando el suelo por el que caminaba. Le costó un poco soltar la frase.

—Dije que no te fallaría — respondió, al contrario del rubio, mirando el cielo y buscando constelaciones. — ¿Te sientes mejor? Ahora que compartes la carga.

Yuri lo miró, pero éste seguía inmerso en el cielo. — Sí. — sonrió.

Se sentía mucho más liviano y mejor de lo que había estado antes. Sintió su fría mano siendo tomada por otra más cálida, miró y era la de Beka. El color subió a su cara pero no la apartó, correspondió tímidamente. Poco a poco su mano se fue entibiando gracias a Beka.

* * *

 ** _Holisss_**

 ** _Recordé que no había subido el capítulo y como que me dio ataque kjadfh ¿ven? puedo ser responsable cuando quiero (segurito) *corancitogay_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer hermosuras!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Primer Beso_**

Yuri no sabía cómo fue que terminó involucrado con ese trío (o bueno, con Beka sí sabía, pero no con Mila y JJ). Ahora mismo se encontraban caminando por el concurrido centro donde la gente pasaba con cero cuidado empujando. Incluso, los cuatro debían ir en fila para no perderse, en orden: JJ, Beka, Yuri y Mila. Mila, obviamente, metiéndose con Yuri atrás y haciéndolo enfadar.

— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Q-Quieres dejar de hacerme cosq-quillas?! — decía mientras se retorcía a la par que la traviesa pelirroja lo pinchaba en las costillas con sus índices. Intentaba no reír, pero era un poco imposible, no podía quitársela de encima al ir atrás de él y más encima, si intentaba zafarse de forma bruta podía pegarle a alguien por accidente entre tanto gentío.

—Tic, tic, tic, tic — decía mientras lo pinchaba. Reía de vez en cuando con las sacudidas del chico.

Cuando por fin lograron salir de entre tanta gente, el pobre ruso lo agradeció desde lo más profundo de su alma. No sabía si aguantaría mucho tiempo más sin estallar junto a esa insoportable pelirroja. Llegaron frente a un edificio el cual era una librería de 3 pisos.

— ¿Qué deben hacer? — preguntó el rubio a su amigo, curioso.

—Unos libros para estudiar para los exámenes — Yuri asintió, no entendía lo que ser un universitario significaba, por lo que con eso sentía una pequeña brecha sin nombrar que se llevaban por 3 años.

—Pero eso no es algo que un joven de preparatoria entienda — dijo JJ cuando comenzaban a ingresar a la librería.

—Y tampoco entiendo el usar lentes de sol en la cabeza en días nublados y sobretodo en la noche. Idiota. — Había dado justo en el clavo el mayor, pero Yuri se supo defender e ignorarlo.

Dentro, se separaron yendo cada uno por pasillos distintos. Yuri iba con Beka mientras éste leía concentrado los títulos buscando el libro indicado. Cuando notó que al kazajo le estaba costando encontrarlo, le ofreció ayuda.

— Te ayudo ¿Qué título buscas?

—Ejercicios de cálculo 2, también me sirven fórmulas. — Yuri asintió — Gracias Yura.

—No es nada… — Volvió a asentir y se dispuso a buscar en el estante de al frente.

Fue mirando desde los libros de abajo buscando nombre por nombre un libro con las condiciones que Beka le había dicho, pero cuando encontró el adecuado, al estirar el brazo cayó en cuenta de que no lo alcanzaba. En ese momento maldijo no tener unos centímetros de más. Se puso de puntitas y se dio apoyo en el estante para poder alcanzarlo, pero con eso sólo lograba rozarlo. Estaba resignado cuando decidió avisarle mejor a Otabek, pero al voltear cayó en cuenta de que el chico todo ese rato estuvo mirando sus intentos de tomar el maldito libro.

—Lo siento — tapó su sonrisa conteniendo las ganas de reír.

—Tch — Sintió el calor en sus mejillas — Debiste decir algo si estabas viendo — le dijo enojado y avergonzado.

—Sí, sí, disculpa.

Se acercó acorralando a Yuri a propósito pero fingiendo no darse cuenta, alzó la mano y tomó el libro. Yuri puso sus manos en el pecho contrario sin hacer presión con intenciones de alejarlo. De hecho, recordó el día cuando veían películas junto a Mila en su casa.

—Este me sirve — dijo de pronto Otabek, sacando de sus pensamientos a Yuri. Estaba frente a él ojeando el libro.

Miró a su costado calmando su sonrojo, pero lo que vio lo desconcertó por completo, y literalmente se le cayó la mandíbula. Mila y JJ lo miraban con cara de "¡los pillamos!" mientras la chica se tapaba la boca con los ojos sonrientes y el otro levantaba los pulgares dándole su aprobación. Quiso matarlos… no, la verdad, él quería matarse en ese momento. Para su suerte el parcito luego de haberlos espiado, se separaron de nuevo por los pasillos sin dejar de mirarlo.

Cuando Otabek ya había pagado el libro, se dispusieron a salir de la tienda, no tenían nada que hacer dentro de ella y esperarían a Mila y JJ afuera porque al parecer aún no encontraban lo que buscaban. De reojo los veían a ambos por el cristal de la tienda en el primer piso buscando libros, leyendo algunos y caminando por los pasillos sin éxito en su búsqueda.

Estaban de pie, así que cuando la calle comenzó a llenarse de gente, ambos chicos comenzaron a viéndose concurridos por lo transitada de la vía. Yuri tomó de la chaqueta a Beka en acto inconsciente para no verse arrastrado con la gente y se apegó a él como un niño pequeño.

—Es mejor volver adentro — dijo Otabek tomando de la mano a Yuri y arrastrándolo de nuevo mientras cruzaban la calle a la librería.

De pronto notaron, a medio camino, que a una señora se le cayeron las bolsas con las compras entre todo el gentío, ella ya tenía unos años encima y al ver que nadie la ayudaba ambos se acercaron y comenzaron a recogerle las bolsas.

—Muchas gracias — decía la ancianita — no se hubieran molestado.

Beka le iba a responder a la señora pero se vio empujado de pronto por la gente por la espalda y se fue de punta. En ese justo momento Yuri terminaba de recoger la última bolsa y levantaba la mirada frente a él. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue el rostro del mayor tan cerca de él que sus labios se rozaron hasta juntarse. La presión fue breve porque Otabek se separó de inmediato dejándolo con los ojos abiertos como plato y rojo como tomate.

La señora los miraba con ojos brillantes — Ay, ustedes son tan lindos juntos — dijo recibiendo la última bolsa y agradeciendo por última vez antes de marcharse.

—Disculpa, me empujaron, no quería- digo, no era mi intención hacerlo — Se disculpó torpemente y con las palabras atravesadas como nunca antes, más el calor subiendo a su cara. Pensó que Yuri se había enfadado con él al éste no levantar la mirada y ocultarla tras su cabello y capucha, pero la verdad el menor sólo no quería que viera su cara sonrojada.

—N-No… no importa — musitó cohibido, descartando la idea de Otabek con que estuviera enojado con él, aquello le alivió un poco.

Pero aquel "no quería" por parte de Otabek se quedó en su mente, porque en cuanto a él, agradeció internamente a la gente que había empujado al kazajo.

Ah, maldición… cayó en cuenta de todo: se había enamorado de Beka.

* * *

 ** _¡Primer besito!_**

 ** _Holaa asjkd asoro las cosas lentitas y tiernas como van en esta historia asdasd espero que a ustedes también amores u3u_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_(Cap. song)_**

* * *

 ** _A Certain Romance_**

Yuri Plisetsky, la belleza e inteligencia de su clase, ahora mismo, miraba la pizarra sin prestar mayor atención, andaba por las nubes tras el beso del pasado domingo.

—Yuri, el siguiente ejercicio, a la pizarra — Espabiló y caminó como zombie hasta la pizarra, la verdad, no tenía idea de qué fórmula se usaba para aquel ejercicio por andar divagando.

Usó una al azar tentando a la suerte y al darle el resultado el profesor lo felicitó, como siempre. En su cara se dibujó la sorpresa, se había salvado por los pelos. Fue una lástima que la suerte no lo acompañara aquella noche en el bar.

 _The point's that's there ain't no romance around there_

 _And there's the truth that they can't see_

 _They'd probably like to throw a punch at me_

 _And if you could only see them, then you would agree_

 _Agree that there ain't no romance around there_

Otabek, Mila y JJ no habían aparecido como de costumbre. Pero distraído seguía tocando y cantando, sin mucha rabia la verdad, toda se había disipado gracias al trato de Beka con él. Poco a poco había comenzado a disfrutar la música como antes lo hacía, su manía de menear la cabeza al tocar la guitarra había vuelto… pero cuando en medio del escenario comenzó a divagar nuevamente con Beka en su cabeza, una nota se le fue de pronto, se asustó un poco y miró a Guang-Hong a su lado que lo miró curioso mientras también tocaba. Al parecer la gente no lo había notado así que continuó.

 _Over there there's broken bones_

 _There's only music, so that there's new ring tones_

 _And it don't take no Sherlock Holmes_

 _To see it's a little different around here_

Siguió cantando obligando a su mente a concentrarse en lo que ahora estaba hacienda y no en lo que había pasado, pero no sabía cómo volvía siempre al mismo domingo cuando sus labios se juntaron.

La verdad, aquel había sido su primer beso, por eso se había sentido tan tímido… pero no tanto como para que no le hubiera gustado, la verdad, le agradó que fuera Otabek el primero. Sintió el color subir a su cara y en un torpe gesto la bajó intentando volver al momento de ahí.

 _Don't you know, oh it's a funny thing you know_

 _We'll tell if you like_

 _We'll tell all tonight_

 _They'll never listen_

Esta vez no quiso a mirar a ninguno de la banda, sabía que no se molestarían con él porque nunca les fallaba, pero de todos modos aquello mismo era lo que le impedía verles: que jamás había fallado en una nota en el escenario. Se sintió idiotizado y eso no lo iba a permitir, no frente a más personas. Agitó su cabeza, para la gente fue un gesto por la música, pero para él fue en verdad hecho a propósito para quitar todo eso de su mente y terminar de una vez por todas y terminar la maldita canción bien.

Pensó en lo que seguía preparándose mentalmente, se sabía de memoria todo, pero aun así la repasó en el momento. Miró al público, los tenían en la palma de su mano.

La canción tenía muchas partes con instrumental, así que cuando paró de cantar se concentró en no fallar ninguna, luego vendría la instrumental final y esa era la parte primordial de la canción. No se iba a permitir fallar ninguna. Se removió un poco de su lugar para poder tocar con mayor facilidad y entonces miró sus manos, los nudillos se le marcaban y se movían con agilidad. Sonrió recordando la primera vez sobre ese escenario, recordó lo confiado que se había sentido y lo bien que les había ido hasta ahora. Esperaba tocar mucho más tiempo en aquel lugar con esos chicos insoportables que años atrás lo molestaban en sus sagrados fines de semana a las 6 Am para poder ensayar en el garaje de la casa de Leo donde su madre les cortaba la luz para que pudieran callarse.

 _But over there there's friends of mine_

 _What can I say,_

 _I've known them for a long long time_

 _And yet they might overstep the line_

 _But you just cannot get angry in the same way_

Los consideraba amigos, amigos no tan cercanos, quizá un poco cercano a conocidos, pero de todos modos les tenía un grado de respeto. De pronto se dio cuenta de que Beka se había ganado su confianza en muy poco tiempo, curioso, pero concluyó que realmente se la había ganado.

La instrumental final llegó, y puso todo de sí para no fallar en ninguna nota. Se movió a sus costados para poder moverse mejor y relajó sus manos para moverlas más rápido, acertaba cada perfecta y precisa, sincronizando perfecto con el resto de la banda.

Cuando terminaron y se despidió de los demás, se puso el delantal y volvió a atender la barra. Aunque lo hacía más bien desconcentrado, era como si lo poco y último de concentración que le quedaba lo había puesto en el escenario y ahora se permitiera andar por las nubes. Miró la mesa en la que el trío solía sentarse mientras hacía entrega de una orden.

Se preguntó por qué no habían venido, miró su celular, Beka no le había mandado ningún mensaje. El perfil de Mila decía que no se había conectado desde hace dos días y JJ no había subido ni una foto a Instagram… sí, lo seguía por Instagram, pero no porque él quisiera, sino porque el mismo JJ había abierto su cuenta para poder seguir su propio perfil.

Fue una semana completa en la que no habían aparecido y Yuri se comenzó a cuestionar si en verdad no habría aparecido porque Beka ya no quería nada con él. _"no quería"_ recordaba la frase que le dio luego del beso, como si hubiera sido un accidente no deseado y que por nada del mundo hubiese querido que pasase.

Frunció el ceño enfurruñado con quien pasara por su lado, iba camino a casa luego del colegio. Pasó por el borde de la playa y miró amurrado las olas y la gente pasear feliz de la vida.

Beka, Mila y JJ aparecieron el fin de semana siguiente tras haber desaparecido, saludaron como siempre al personal y a diferencia de otras veces, se sentaron en la barra y no en la mesa usual.

— ¿Qué? — dijo sorprendido.

—JJ te dijo que el fin de semana ante pasado que no vendríamos porque íbamos a estudiar por los exámenes — dijo Otabek.

—No por nada fuimos a una librería a comprar libros de estudio — corroboró obvio JJ.

—Pero parece que tú estabas demasiado metido en tu mente — Mila lo miró con cara traviesa de "Anda, ya sabemos que Beka te trae loco".

—9 de cada 10 palabras que dice JJ las ignoro — dijo mirando mal a Mila en vez de a JJ, amenazante para que sacara esa cara asquerosa.

—Disculpa no haberte llamado, pensé que lo habías escuchado — se disculpó divertido recordando el comercial de "9 de cada 10 gatos prefieren Whiskas" y asociándolo con Yuri.

—No, no importa — suspiró despacio, aliviado. Pero cayó en cuenta de que no podía mirar a la cara por mucho rato a Beka porque de inmediato se ponía vergonzoso. Además, el mayor actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado y eso de cierta forma lo… ¿decepcionó un poco? Como si lo olvidara por completo y el aún ahí, con la escenita dando vuelta en su cabeza por un poco más de una semana.

Hablaban casualmente mientras Yuri entregaba los pedidos, pero Beka notó que el rubio no lo miraba y a ratos perdía el hilo de la conversación, como si divagara por las nubes y luego súbitamente caía en la realidad del momento, de que estaba ahí y alguien esperaba hacer su pedido o una respuesta por parte del chico.

La verdad era que el kazajo tampoco se podía quitar de la cabeza el beso, pero disimulaba como si nada hubiera pasado para no incomodar al menor.

Se quedaron hasta que la gente comenzó a retirarse, conversando, molestando y bromeando entre sí. Se habían pasado un poco del horario en que cerraban, pero la verdad es que había mucha gente y se debía aprovechar. A Mila se le habían pasado las copas… como siempre, y esta vez fue el turno de JJ llevarla a su departamento. Por suerte Mila e Isabella eran amigas, por lo que la novia de él no se ponía celosa.

—Es hora de que yo también me vaya — dijo Otabek parándose.

—Ah, sí, sí… claro — Yuri lo dejó en las puertas del bar. Había un poco de gente a la salida.

—Nos vemos Yura — le sonrió y se disponía a marcharse, incluso dio la vuelta, pero los impulsos de Yuri fueron más rápidos.

—N-No te vayas — Le tomó de la chaqueta tirándolo con un poco de fuerza. Tuvo que dar un traspié hacia atrás para no caerse, realmente lo sorprendió.

Yuri cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho y lo soltó rápido, en verdad aquello lo sorprendió hasta a él, que había estado tan metido en su mundo. No quería que el mayor se fuera, había sido mucho para él sin verlo y que ahora se fuera le entristecía. Reaccionó demasiado tarde a lo que había hecho.

— ¡P-Pero si quieres irte vete! No hay problema si eso es lo que quieres, y-y eso — Lo soltó rápido y miró hacia todos lados tratando de no mirar la cara sorprendida de Beka. Sonrió nervioso hasta que se dignó a mirarlo y recomponer un poco su postura de gato orgulloso.

—Juntémonos mañana — dijo.

—Sí, adi- ¿eh?

— ¿No quieres? — ladeó la cabeza

—No, digo, sí. Mañana — sonrió.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces Yura.

—Sí… hasta mañana — sacudió su mano y miró hasta cuando el mayor volteó por una de las cuadras — hasta mañana… — murmuró entre el bullicio de jóvenes fuera del local.

* * *

 _ **Holalalalalala**_

 _ **Mil, mil, mil sorry para ustedes, ayer se me olvidó actualizar y recién me acordé sdkhfsdkhkd Por otro lado, el final se acerca para el capi 10 'u' Otayui en el cora forevah.**_

 _ **Ojalá hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer bellezas!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sentimientos_**

La mañana para Yuri partía con la rutina de levantarse, mirar soñoliento su alrededor y enfurruñado sin razón caminar por el pasillo, entrar al baño, ducharse, pasearse por la casa en toalla hasta que su abuelo lo regañara para que se vistiera porque podía coger un resfrío y luego de eso, bajar a desayunar.

— ¿Saldrás hoy, Yuratchka? — preguntó de repente Nikolai cuando Yuri se empinaba en vaso de jugo.

—Sí, pero volveré a la hora del almuerzo — sonrió. Pero de pronto se puso serio, hace tiempo que quería contarle algo a su abuelo —Abuelo... —comenzó.

— ¿Si? —distraído miraba su propio plato.

—... me gusta alguien — sintió un calorcito subir a su cara, pero continuó cuando Nikolai le miró interesado — de mi mismo sexo... — apretó los labios tras soltar eso. El hombre bajó la mirada y dejó el cubierto sobre la mesa volviendo a mirarle de vuelta.

—Es ese niño... ehm, con el que te devuelves de repente ¿Beka?

Asintió rápidamente, esperando la reacción contraria, incluso había olvidado su vergüenza. Sólo quería tener la opinión de su abuelo.

— ¿Y eso a mí qué? será cosa tuya si te gusta alguien o no — subió y bajó los hombros volviendo a comer y dejando a su nieto con la boquiabierto — Si te hace feliz, no me preocupo y soy feliz por ti también. — le sonrió sincero.

—Gr-gracias — volvió a asentir y siguió comiendo con un deje de felicidad dentro de sí.

Se juntó con Otabek frente a su casa cuando éste llegó a recogerlo.

—Tienes una lengua filosa —dijo divertido el kazajo mientras caminaba junto a Yuri.

—La gente siempre lo dice —respondió él.

Habían tomado el camino a la placita junto al mirador, sólo que esta vez fueron caminando. En la conversación se dio justamente el tema de cuando Beka lo había salvado de aquella pandilla. Yuri le había contado su versión de los hechos y le dijo por qué era que lo perseguían.

Después de un rato a pie llegaron hasta las escaleras, la verdad, Beka iba cuestionándose si declararse o no, intentaba apartar el tema de vez en cuando para seguirle el hilo de la conversación al menor... aunque ¿debería realmente declararse? había dado bastantes señales como para que Yuri notara y supiera lo que sentía. ¿Debía dejar esta vez reaccionar al menor? Y cada vez que miraba el rostro feliz del contrario caía de nuevo en la cuestión de ¿Debía confesarse él mismo?

Yuri, por otro lado iba animado, animado y feliz porque estaba nervioso, nervioso, nervioso y muuuuy nervioso. Porque lo que era él, sí, le diría a Beka cómo se sentía y no se iba a permitir retroceder, pero su seguridad no significaba no estar nervioso por lo que haría.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le preguntó a Beka cuando notó que se había pegado mucho tiempo en el paisaje. Al parecer el kazajo estaba un poco ido, notó.

—Ah, ¿Qué?... no, nada — se asustó un poco y lo miró sorprendido mientras negaba.

Yuri quiso aprovechar ese momento, tenía la palabra en la boca, lo iba a soltar ¡lo diría de una vez por todas! miró a Beka a los ojos e inconscientemente frunció el ceño, sintió la sangre subírsele a la cara... ¿en serio lo iba a decir? "¡Dilo!" le gritó su mente, pero era como si sus cuerdas vocales hubiesen sido cortadas. Otabek lo miraba atento, queriendo sacarle las palabras, sintiendo lo que iba a decir, casi alentándolo a hacerlo. Y cuando sintió el aire pasar nuevamente pasar por su garganta y la frase a punto de ser formulada...

—me-...

"¡meow! ¡miau! ¡miaa, miaa!" se escuchó de pronto.

—... ¿meow? — la cara se le descompuso con sorpresa y sólo eso formuló con cara de duda. Miró hacia todos lados y divisó una caja escondida entremedio de arbustos de donde provenían los maullidos. Dejando a Beka plantado ahí con la fallida confesión caminó hasta aquella caja de cartón.

Lástima que por despistado Yuri se hubiera perdido el feroz sonrojo de Beka, quien hace mucho lo asociada con un susodicho felino y que dijera "meow" más su cara roja sólo le había dado más material para su extraño y tierno fetiche de compararlo con un gato. Se acercó finalmente al menor y lo vio mirando maravillado el interior de la caja donde 4 gatitos pequeños se peleaban por asomarse mientras se pisaban los unos a los otros.

—Los abandonaron — dijo Yuri mientras acariciaba a uno, el más débil y que recibía las patadas de sus hermanos.

— ¿Piensas quedártelos? — preguntó mientras se arrodillaba frente a él con la caja en medio y jugaba con el más inquieto.

—No puedo... ya tengo uno… — un brillo de decepción se vio en sus ojos. Le daba pena dejarlos ahí.

Otabek asintió y volvió a bajar la cabeza. Él tampoco podía tener porque la mayor parte del tiempo estaba fuera de su hogar y no tendría tiempo de cuidarlo. Distraído jugaba con el pequeño que mordía despacio su mano.

—Beka...

— ¿Mh? — no levantó el rostro.

—Me gustas... —murmuró bajo, pero no tan bajo como para que él no lo oyera. Levantó el rostro sorprendido, un poco más aliviado la verdad, lo había dicho. Le tomó el rostro que mantenía agachado y tuvo la vista más preciosa de su vida: Yuri totalmente sonrojado, con su ceño más bien arqueado que enfurruñado como siempre, los ojos le brillaban como dos estrellas zafiros y el labio inferior le temblaba un poco. Notó lo mucho que le había costado decir esas palabras, así que sonrió en acto de querer calmarlo.

—A mí también me gustas, Yura — se acercó despacio notando cómo el rubio de a poco cerraba los ojos y se dejaba besarse con suavidad.

—Auu — de pronto el mismo menor cortó el beso y retiró su mano de la caja. Otabek lo miró curioso y un poco sorprendido. — Me mordió — sacó la mano y unos pequeños colmillitos estaban clavados en su índice.

—Sintieron celos —dijo divertido. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yuri.

—Gracias por no fallar.

—Desde un principio prometí no hacerlo —le tomó la mano y lo jaló despacio otra vez hacia él. Le dio un besito corto y le acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa cara enfurruñada del rubio avergonzado frente a él que tanto le gustaba.

— ¿Qué haremos con ellos? — bajó la mirada un poco apenado aun refiriéndose a los gatitos.

—Hay un refugio de animales cerca del centro. Podríamos ir a dejarlos ahí.

— ¿Vamos juntos? — volvió a mirarle.

—Vamos juntos — aceptó recibiendo una sonrisa. Iba a soltarle la mano al rubio pero éste no le dejó y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Tomas confianza rápido — dijo el kazajo aceptando gustoso el gesto. Le miró y le sonrió.

—Creo que sí. Contigo sí — le sonrió de vuelta.

* * *

 _ **Holissss**_

 _ **Ya avisé en la otra historia (Refl. Adolesc.) que tengo 2 fics más guardados, uno Mello &Near (mafia) y otro que no estoy segura si será Viktuuri u Otario (Omegaverse) sería genial si me dijeran cuál subir primero tras terminar con esta historia y qué pareja le gustaría más :c**_

 ** _¡El próximo capítulo es el último!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer preciosuras!_**


	10. Chapter 10 FIN

_**Mi tesoro: Tu confianza**_

¡Splash! Una bella carcajada llegó a los oídos de Beka, la de Yuri.

— ¡Pequeño mocoso! — Exclamó Mila siguiendo a Yuri, quien de inmediato corrió tras el kazajo.

Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado con su impotente sol ardiente. La playa se llenaba de familias, niños, jóvenes… y jóvenes niños; como lo parecían ahora Mila y Yuri, quienes habían empezado a jugar a tirarse la pelota en el agua pero ahora habían terminado jugueteándose a quién tiraba de bruces al agua con el pelotazo más fuerte. Yuri había dado justo en el blanco y la pelirroja había terminado empapada.

—No, yo no tengo nada qu-… — Pero el pobre kazajo no tuvo tiempo cuando su amiga de adrede le lanzó la pelota tirándolo a él ahora al agua. Yuri siguió corriendo y soltando risotadas, se había alejado de su novio antes de que le salpicara agua.

Pero de pronto notó la mirada sombría del kazajo y la macabra sonrisa de la chica. Salió corriendo apenas cuando unos chapotazos más y ambos lograron derribarlo y lanzarlo al agua. Se paró como gato engrifado de la fría agua y levantó las manos a modo de paz contra sus adversarios.

—Está bien, está bien — sintió la nariz picarle y un estornudo seguido de éste.

Mila fue a corretear esta vez a Isabella unos metros más allá, interrumpiendo el momento romántico de JJ con ella.

—Salud, ¿estás bien? — sintió la mirada culpable del kazajo sobre él, preocupado.

—Estoy bien. — le sonrió al que ahora era su novio.

Cuando salió del agua se sentó sobre su toalla bajo el quitasol, Yuri tenía encima la chaqueta de Beka, le quedaba un poco grande pero el mayor había insistido en que se la pusiera ya que no quería que se enfermara. Yuri suspiró, a veces Otabek era demasiado aprensivo con él… y le encantaba aquello. Que fuera tan atento.

Desde su posición veía a Beka y a JJ conversar algo más profundo en el mar. Escuchó unos cuchicheos de unas chicas en la orilla cuando éstos comenzaron a salir, las miró estudiándolas; eran delgadas y sus cuerpos finamente moldeados, además de tener bastante busto. " _zorras"_ pensó para sus adentros.

—Pareces un gatito celoso — le dijo de pronto una voz situándose a su lado. Era Isabella. Le frunció el ceño, por lo poco que la conocía sabía bien que era muy parecida a su novio… _"¿Es que Beka no tiene amigos más… normales?"_ se volvió a decir mentalmente.

—No estoy celoso — dijo simplemente — además también están mirando a tu novio.

—Ah, pero yo soy mejor que esas arpías, JJ nunca me cambiaría — Y bueno, no pudo negárselo. Isabella era bella, además también poseía un físico envidiable y más atractivo que esas chicas.

—Sigue diciéndote eso, bruja — le sacó la lengua, pero la respuesta de la azabache lo dejó descolocado.

— ¿Y si Beka te cambia por un par de delanteras mejores? — apuntó su pecho plano y se paró en dirección directa a su novio corriendo nuevamente al agua.

… Beka no podía cambiarlo por una mujer, se decía mentalmente, ¿por qué _? "bueno… porque Beka es Beka"_ era su argumento débil, además de aceptar que él era mucho mejor que una mujer. Lo pensó un rato hasta que la crisis llegó a él: Una mujer también podía tener la misma flexibilidad que él, además de mucho más por donde poder agarrar, a diferencia él era simplemente de constitución delgada y casi sin nada de grasita, ¿Era posible que al kazajo le gustasen más rellenitas? ¡Pero él no quería engordar como lo hacía el cerdo de Yuuri cada vez que llegaba el invierno!

—Yuri — pegó un salto en donde estaba. Había estado divagando demasiado. — ¿Te sientes mal? — Hablando (o pensando) en el Rey de Roma justamente…

—Sí… — asintió serio, de pronto cayó con que había respondido mal — Ah, n-no, digo no, estoy bien, me sient… — estornudó justo, probando su mentira. Definitivamente tomaría un resfriado, maldición.

Fue nuevamente cuidado por el mayor siendo llevado hacia los vestidores de la playa para que se pudiera cambiar la ropa húmeda. Dentro del camarín había un espejo de cuerpo completo, vio un poco dudoso su cuerpo, realmente era un poco delgado a comparación de Otabek, quien era un hombre hecho y derecho con un cuerpazo casi increíble. _"¿Sólo un poco delgado?"_ se burló su mente de él. Rió con amargura y gracia, realmente hasta tenía curvas.

— ¿Beka? — preguntó mientras comenzaba a secar su cuerpo. El kazajo debía estar esperándolo afuera.

— ¿Sí? — escuchó su voz distraída.

— ¿Te gustaría que comiera más? — Escuchó por unos momentos el silencio de su pareja, así que continuó — Digo… ¿no te sientes inconforme conmigo? … U-uhm… no, esa no es la pregunta — musitó indeciso, sentía que estaba cagando la pregunta más de la cuenta y el silencio de su pareja no ayudaba.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — su voz se sintió más cerca.

—… — pensó unos segundos la respuesta mientras se secaba el cabello torpemente — ¿no sientes que el cuerpo de una mujer es mejor… que el mío?

El silencio se profundizó de una manera casi penetrante e incómoda. Yuri quedó estático por unos segundos, Otabek al otro lado de la puerta meditaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Ábreme la puerta, Yuri — su voz se sintió como una orden que debía acatar sí o sí. Sintió los vellos de su nuca erizarse.

—Me-me estoy vistiendo — tomó la toalla que tenía en sus manos y la apretó contra su pecho, estaba sólo en short pero de todos modos e impulsado por quién sabe qué o quizá la dura voz del mayor, abrió el pestillo despacio. — ¿B-Beka? — El kazajo entró y volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Al voltear hacia Yuri lo acorraló de espaldas al espejo. Su mirada se clavó en los verdosos contrarios.

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? — sintió su aliento demasiado cerca de sus labios y aquello sólo lo hizo temblar.

—Yo n-no lo sé — agachó la mirada. — Quizá pensé que no era suficiente para ti… — sintió el calor subírsele al rostro.

—Yuri — dijo rozando sus labios con su oído. — Tu cuerpo es bellísimo — sintió una delicada caricia en su cintura y apretó más la toalla entre sus manos, seguramente estaba hecho un tomate.

—P-Pero…

—Y no sólo tu cuerpo, todo en ti es precioso — le tomó de la nuca y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. —No vuelvas a decir algo despreciativo hacia ti mismo, no me gusta. El Yura frente a mí no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, eres algo muy preciado para mí.

—Beka… — la mirada decisiva de los castaños ojos de Otabek le derritieron.

Juntó sus labios en un beso profundo que el rubio recibió gustoso. Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió cuando sintió la piel fría de sus brazos desnudos ser acariciados por la calidez del kazajo. Terminó por soltar lejos la toalla con tal de sentir ese calor. Podría ahogarse en los brazos de Beka y jamás cansarse, devorarle la boca y nunca saciarse.

—Nmgh — gimió despacito, sonando más como un quejido cuando el mayor rozó la piel bajo su ombligo levemente húmeda. Se separó de inmediato notando lo que sus propios labios soltaron y se avergonzó, Otabek le miró con los ojos abiertos para seguido sonreír.

—Lo siento.

Negó, pero de inmediato recuperó su confianza. De a poco los besos comenzaron a ser cada vez más profundos y desesperados, llegando incluso a la molestia de tener que separarse para poder respirar.

Cuando la ropa de Otabek de a poco comenzaba a ser desparramada por el necesitado gatito entre sus brazos, los gemidos del mismo comenzaron a resonar débilmente, siendo cubiertos por sus manos para no ser descubiertos haciendo… esas cosas dentro de un camarín. Lo racional de la verdad, de que estaban en un sector público, poco y nada les importaba, aquel momento eran sólo ellos; Beka quería amar el cuerpo contrario y Yura no se lo iba a impedir. Dejando marcas en su cuello y pegándose por la creciente excitación, el kazajo finalmente logró desnudar por completo al hada rusa, se relamió observando unos segundos aquellas curvas tan perfectas y delineadas del cuerpo frente a él; realmente Yuri superaba con creces el cuerpo de una mujer, le adora a él y sólo a él, ¿Cómo pudo siquiera sentirse inseguro? Para Otabek, cada complejo e imperfección de Yuri, era una perfección nata y belleza pura para sus ojos.

— ¿Dejarás de mirarme así? — de pronto esa voz juguetona le trajo a la realidad, notó de que a pesar de haberlo dicho risueño, también estaba avergonzado, había notado la mirada embobada del mayor dedicada a su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Se detuvo un poco.

El chico rodó los ojos fastidiado — ¿Estás imbécil como para parar ahora? — sonrió tenue. Ese era el Yuri que le gustaba.

—La princesita no puede esperar, ya veo — se burló mientras desabrochaba su bragueta.

— ¿A quién llamas pr…? — Su vista se pegó en la nueva piel descubierta del mayor. Además de sentir su cara arder sintió la fascinación de… — Era verdad… y yo que creí que Mila me estaba tomando el pelo… — En la pelvis de Beka, a un costado, no muy diminuta y visible yacía una marquita con forma de corazón.

—Esa tipa… — Otabek sintió vergüenza porque la chica le comentara algo así a su novio, pero eso se esfumó cuando sintió a Yuri tocar la marca de nacimiento ensimismado. — Yuri, estamos en otra cosa, amor.

Rió bajito, llamando su atención, y cuando lo tuvo en frente; la sonrisa más preciosa del mundo de un ángel estaba encarnada en el rostro del rubio quien le miraba entre feliz y avergonzado.

—Te quiero, Beka. — musitó bajito.

—También yo, Yura. Mucho.

Volvieron a unir sus labios con cariño, con amor, con _confianza._ Aquel día Beka hizo suyo a Yuri de todas las formas que halló posible a su temprana edad, para hacerlo sentir seguro, querido y amado. Se había ganado su confianza, total y completamente, podían sentir de parte de cada uno la compatibilidad y confianza tanto amistosa como amorosa, aprendieron a conocerse en todos los sentidos y lo más importante: aceptar al contrario sin olvidar los detalles que los hacían únicos a los ojos del otro.

.

.

.

—Se demoraron bastante, les guardamos algo para comer, es hora de irnos — JJ les estiró una bolsa con refrescos y comida chatarra. Iba de la mano con Isabella.

Beka llevaba en la espalda a Yuri, quien iba con su mochila animal print al hombro y bien agarrado del cuello del mayor, cabeceando a ratos por el cansancio que le había producido la playa… y otras cosas. Beka le había dicho que estaba bien si quería dormir un rato antes de llegar, pero se negó restregando su nariz cariñosamente contra la nuca del kazajo.

— ¿La pasaron bien? — preguntó Mila, dejando adelantar a la otra pareja que iban riendo y tomándose selfies. Yuri la miró de reojo y la mirada acusadora de la pelirroja le hizo caer en cuenta de inmediato de sus sospechas. — Se demoraron muuuuucho en los vestidores.

—Yuri no podía quitarse la ropa mojada. — había contestado su novio, serio, fingiendo tranquilidad.

—Y entonces por eso lo llevas cargado. — asintió la chica mirando al rubio sonriente.

—Muérete, vieja fea. — le sacó la lengua frunciendo el ceño, pero inevitablemente su sonrojo delataba algo más. La verdad, era que le había quedado doliendo también la espalda baja por haber sido empotrado contra la pared prácticamente. La chica rió emocionada, dando saltitos, Otabek no pudo ocultar una sonrisa delatora que sólo la emocionó más.

— ¡Qué bien, qué bien! — Decía entre orgullosa y feliz — ¿Cuándo vienen los mini Yuris y mini Bekas?

—T-Tú, idiota, ¡te voy a…! — hizo el ademán de bajarse de la espalda del kazajo pero una puntadita en su espalda le impidió hacerlo. Reprimió un quejido en su garganta y desvió la vista.

—Yura, no te muevas tanto. — le advirtió el que hacía de caballito.

Cuando Mila por fin los dejó solos, diciendo tonterías de que quería ser la madrina de sus hijos o la dama de honor en su boda y cosas así, ambos suspiraron y volvieron al aire armonioso y cariñoso que se demostraban en los momentos que tenían en su intimidad a solas.

— ¿Quieres tener hijos, Beka? — preguntó de pronto avergonzado. Odiaba que siempre Mila e Isabella le dejaran las dudas metidas en la cabeza.

El chico rió — Contigo, podría ser… Hijos gato, serían maravillosos. ¿Les enseñarías a cantar? — Yuri soltó una risita.

—No seas tonto — seguía riendo a carcajadas, de alguna manera más que avergonzado se sintió enternecido imaginándose a ambos rodeados de pequeños gatitos maullando en son de do-re-mi-fa-sol.

Era de suponer que Yuri al día siguiente había amanecido resfriado, con fiebre y además adolorido corporalmente. Otabek se ofreció a cuidarlo todo el día mientras Nikolai trabajaba, además de ser así también al caso contrario; ya que Yuri le había pegado un poco el resfriado a su novio. Se cuidarían mutuamente.

De ahora en adelante, ya no estaban solos. Se tenían el uno al otro.

No podrían romper su confianza, su lazo tan fuerte.

Ya nunca más la soledad se tornearía en la sombra de Yuri, todo por Otabek, quien protegería aquel valor entregado a él como su más sagrado tesoro.

* * *

 _ **Holi, ay, ay, ay que me da algo *feels ¡¿VIERON EL VÍDEO PROMOCIONAL DE WELCOME TO THE MADNESS CON YURI Y BEKA?! ¡LA GATA SE NOS VOLVIÓ EN UNA GATA EN CELO! ¡JURO QUE GRITÉ EN MEDIO DE LA CLASE CUANDO LO VI! ¿¡ES QUE VIERON CÓMO SE ABRÍA DE PIERNAS, VIERON CUANDO SE LE SUBIÓ TOOODA LA CAMISA?! ¿¡VIERON A OTABEK DISPARARLE AL CORA Y COMO LA GATA SE DESCONTROLA?! SKDUHSDJKHCFSDJKHSDJKSD ay, ay, pero ya, ufff, papu Otabek, papu Gatita, sí, mantendré la compostura sdkhfksd**_

 _ **Me siento feliz de terminar esta historia que nació en mis días de verano askjhf más con este final feliz, ¿les he dicho que amo los finales felices? Pues ahora se los digo: ¡Amo los finales felices!**_

 _ **Con esto terminamos 'Fluorescent Adolescent, ¡Pero, HE, alto ahí! una nueva historia saldrá tras esta :v sí, porque ya la tengo en borradores kdjffjj**_

 _ **Los amo mucho, mucho! Gracias por seguir 'Fluorescent Adolescent junto a mí!**_

 _ **¡Larga vida el Otario!**_

 _ **(Es que enserio, aún grito recordando a Yura y Beka con Welcome to the Madness XDDD)**_


End file.
